


[Podfic] And a bit of conversation

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard needs to pass Spanish or he won't graduate from college. He should probably find a tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And a bit of conversation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And a bit of conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/558026) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



Streaming Audio  


Length: 00:16:38

[Download (right-click and save)](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BBandom%5D%20A%20Bit%20of%20Conversation.mp3) the MP3 || 9 MB

[Download (right-click and save)](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BBandom%5D%20A%20Bit%20of%20Conversation.mp3.m4b) the M4B || 4.5 MB

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of my first podfics that got lost on the move to AO3. Reposting it now. :)


End file.
